Suicide is Painless
by YourFlawedDesign
Summary: When the twins' cousin comes to stay under strange circumstances, the kid seemed like the perfect angel. Zexion tends to believe he and Demyx have a lot more in common than he'll let on. That smile is unnerving. Lemon, violence and blood.
1. Through early morning fog I see

"**Suicide is Painless"**

**Into and Disclamer:**

"**Through the Early Morning Fog I see"**

Let me get a few things out of the way.

This story is rated "M" for a reason. There are many themes that give it this rating. There are mentions of rape, sex, drugs, drinking, cutting, and suicide.

However, not all of this is just a totally spiral into oblivion, it's not all going to be 100% depressing every chapter. Human beings are complicated, and I've tried to make this as realistic as possible under the circumstances.

There may be drawings of certain structures such as The Leonheart Family home [based off a real house btw] and others. They will be found in the scrapbook of HeiwaNoWakachi at (DeviantArt) and if you cannot find Heiwanowakachi, look for Highwind-Sniper.

The point of view is third [except this little part coming up] but it does switch from person to person very quickly just so you get a good feel on the scene.

The pairings are as follow [because realistically teens tend to switch partners a lot and have one-night-stands]:

AxelDem, AkuRoku, AxelSaix

MarLarx, MarDem, MarVex

Zemyx

RiSor RiKai

LeonCloud

VanXi

TerraVen

ZackAqua

XemSai

There's many more to come, I didn't plan every single thing out so add random crack pairings as well.

**+ Through the Early Morning Fog I see+**

_Deep breath… __Hold. __Cut. __Breathe out… __Flex. __Deep breath in… __Hold. __Cut._

__He went through the motions, counting the seconds off in his head.

_**It's not your fault…**_

_Breathe out…_

_**It's not your fault…**_

_Cut. __Sharp breath in._

These things had to be precise, or you'll cause your own death.

_**They didn't want you.**_

_Pain._

_**You should just die.**_

_Hold those tears back… __Breathe out. __Flex. __Feel your fingers move. You're alive. They're gone. __Blood._

Blood on his arm, on the blade, on his pants, on the floor. Still, he kept going, holding the tears and sobs back.

_Don't forget to smile._

The quick sob was silenced as he let a small smile cross his face.

_It's not so bad… __No one understands…._

The smile fades…

**+Through the Early Morning Fog I see+**

**An: I know it's really confusing. I just really wanted to start it this way.**

**Second chapter on the way. Trust me, it gets better.**


	2. Vision of Things to Be

"**Suicide is Painless"**

**Chapter 1: "Visions of Things to Be"**

"When's Demyx coming?" Sora had been glancing through the living room window for the past two hours, even getting up and going to the dining room to see better. Roxas, who had just been sitting on the couch, was getting anxious just watching him.

"He'll get here when he gets here Sora." Cloud scolded him in slight annoyance. "Calm down."

"But _mom_-!"

"Look, he's going through a rough time right now. I'm sure he doesn't want to be bombarded as soon as he gets here." Leon was coming back from the garage, moving boxes from the previously unused guest bedroom to the newly installed shelves. "Where's Ven?"

The brunette was looking at Roxas, who glanced up. "Where he's been for the past two weeks," he sighed, looking over the couch's back to the stairs.

"Sora, get away from the window!" Cloud shook his head as he moved towards the back of the house to start dinner up.

"**DEMYX IS HERE!**" Sora's voice echoed through the house as the young brunette stood in a rush - knocking the chair in the dining room over - and practically plastered himself against the large window.

Roxas had to admit - though he didn't jump up - he was also pretty excited.

**+Suicide is Painless+**

_The 'Leonheart Family', as they were known, was a nice size. Leon and Cloud had taken up the role of parents since the boys' parents could no longer do it._

_Ven, the eldest of the three boys and already in his Sophomore year in college, had done his job as an emotional, yet over-achieving seventeen year old; he skipped two years of school already. He took care of his younger brothers closely, though since college started he'd started becoming distant. Cloud said it was normal for his age._

_Roxas and Sora were fraternal twins, though sometimes Roxas seriously questioned that they were related at all. They were opposite as night and day- from their looks_ _to personality. Roxas was considered moody and had a tendency to think too much, while his brother was carefree and spread happiness like the plague; though he was extremely emotionally aware and clever when he wanted to be. Sora's skin was also far more tanned and his hair a dark brunette like Squall's while Roxas looked like Ven and Cloud; blond hair and paler skin. The only things that connected them were their deep blue eyes and supposedly similar facial structure._

_Though all three of the boys were far too aware two men could not reproduce, the twins had known Cloud and Leon as their parents all their lives - and while they often wondered what really happened to their parents, they never discussed it outside their bedroom. It was assumed it had to be tragic, since Ventus was quiet about the_ _topic__; he had to know something._

_Again, another event was occurring that night that the twins were not told the reasons behind. Demyx, their cousin - possibly by blood- was coming to live with them. When asked, Leon didn't really seem to know the answer, and Ven had shrugged the question off._

_It was fine to them though, as they'd met Demyx before at 'family reunions' and he was a great friend of the twins, despite being so rarely seen._

**+Suicide is Painless+**

Cloud seemed to be in the process of shoo-ing Sora away from the door so he could open it.

"Hey Demyx, come on in." The tall blond moved out of the way so the teen could slip in easier. Leon moved out to the cab, ready to grab boxes and put them on the sidewalk so he could transfer them to the house as soon as the yellow car was emptied. Sighing, the brunette handed the munny over, getting the driver to wait long enough after paying off his nephews fee.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Demyx smiled lightly, shifting his dark blue sweater to be more comfortable. He'd slept in it nearly the whole day in the taxi, so now it was bunched up awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his head, fixing his messy hair a bit.

"C'mon, I'll show you around a bit." Roxas volunteered, slipping off the couch.

"Sora, come help me." Cloud caught the brunette, trying to distract him so his nephew could get some time to actually wake up.

"Aw, come on..." Sora sighed, practically being pulled from his cousin to the kitchen.

Demyx nodded as Squall brought one of the boxes in and motioned for him to follow. Smiling brightly, the dark blond lifted one of the boxes labeled 'Clothes' and followed him through the hall and right into the kitchen, through that and into another small hall and left into the room he'd call his.

All his... an empty closet at the far right, window behind a bed in front of him, cleared desk and empty bookshelf to the left, and blank walls.

"I got a lot of work to do," he laughed.

"Don't go too crazy just yet," the man nodded, setting the box labeled 'Desk things' down carefully. "I'll set your computer up in the morning, alright?"

"It's just a laptop, shouldn't take long. I can do it." The guest beamed. "It's just the printer I don't understand."

"I'll fix it." Roxas pushed himself into the room, carrying the box of 'School stuff + Books'. "Wireless?"

"Yea, never could figure it out," he admitted. "Hey, wasn't there another one of you?"

"You wont get to see a lot of Ven," the shorter blond rolled his eyes. "We hardly do anymore."

"He's just working hard." Leon frowned.

"He knows I'm here though, doesn't he?" Demyx questioned.

"Yea, he knows. It's nothing against you, no worries."

The taller blond nodded, understanding. College was probably keeping him busy after all. "Oh! Did my papers come through? I mean, I kinda hope they didn't mail them over to my old place."

"Yea, I had to hide them in your desk. Sora was trying to open it and see if you had any electives together." Leon headed out to go get another box.

"We might!"

"School's not that merciful." Roxas shook his head, following his dad out.

It didn't take too long to get four more boxes -"Books", "Clothes", "Clothes" and "Art Stuff"- and two instrument cases into the room; Demyx insisted he'd take care of those himself.

Afterwards, the new house member and the other hard workers were gifted with dinner; a lovely plate of potatoes, steamed carrots, and chicken, all coated in gravy was put in front of them. Ventus still hadn't showen up, but Cloud stopped trying to call him down.

"His music's probably too loud..." the eldest blond shook his head as he led Demyx to the dinning room at the front.

The rest of the night consisted of being bombarded by Sora about the past few years. Nothing about Demyx's home life had really been brought up. His sudden need to move in hadn't been explained, and they were under strict orders from Cloud to not bring it up unless Demyx was ready to talk about it.

It finally all ended with Leon handing a spare key to the house over and leaving the blond to himself in his new room; the younger teens were sent upstairs to bed - mostly to find a way to let Demyx relax; it was a Friday night so it's not like they had anything to prepare for.

New room... in a new house... with his new family in a new town. Yea.. it was a lot to take in.

The seventeen year old managed to open some boxes, mostly to hang clothes up or to tape a few of his packed posters to the blank wall... but he still had all day tomorrow to unpack.

Instead, blue eyes wandered to the larger of the instrument cases. Sighing, the blond pulled out the blue sitar and started to play.

**AN:**

**Okay, I do want to say a few things:****1. "Suicide is Painless" is the title of a song. This fic isn't 100% "I'm just going to kill myself" angst. There IS angst. There is cutting. There is depression. There is blood. BUT IT'S NOT THE CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE, SHIT, OKAY?****2. See what I mean by POV switiching? It didn't happen a lot in this chapter, but it will. If you didn't catch it, it went from Roxas, to some narrator explaining a bit, to Roxas to Demyx.****3. There will be explanations. I want to explain some things sometimes, okay? I hate when I have a good idea but no one understands.****4. I'll be making a quick layout of the house. Why? Because sometimes I confuse myself, and I confuse others. Visuals are helpful! It'll be on my DA under 'Scraps'.**


	3. The Pains that are Withheld for me

"**Suicide is Painless"**

**Chapter 2: "The Pains that are Withheld for me"**

**-+-Suicide is Painless-+-**

Roxas shifted nervously as he spotted the small trio come in. Always, always, that guy had to just show up, any time he was working. Part of him wondered if that was the reason they always came here, or if that was just dumb luck…

"Hey, Roxy!" the blond snapped out of his haze and smiled meekly at the Junior, quickly grabbing his notepad and going to the table.

Axel had an odd smile that always made him look insincere, but he really didn't know how to help that; maybe it only looked that way because of how 'authority challenged' he looked overall. Or maybe, as Cloud stated often times, he looked that way because he was Reno's little brother. Roxas on the other hand just thought it looked… well, sexy.

"Jeez, you guys again? Don't you eat anywhere else?" Roxas' coworker laughed lightly as she passed the table. "Roxas, you really should throw them out sometime."

"And lose your best customers? Not wise, Xion!" Axel laughed, ignoring the rolling eyes from Saix and Zexion. Marluxia on the other hand just chuckled. "So, I'll get my usual."

"Special." The bright blue haired mumbled lightly, hardly paying attention as he was looking over a text he'd gotten- from what Roxas could see, you wouldn't want to ever get caught reading that kind of text in class, a teacher would make you read that aloud and there was no way that could be mistaken as appropriate.

Doing his best to pretend he hadn't just seen the word 'cock' pop up on Saix's screen, he quickly turned to Zexion and Marluxia. "You two want me to come back?"

"Yes please." The oldest of the group seemed to be just radiating with his smile, while he simply got a nod from Zexion.

"Oh yeah, hey Rox, your cousin in town yet?" Axel stopped the teen.

"Yeah, he'll be in classes starting Monday. He's getting his room set up, so you probably won't see him this weekend."

"Can't wait." Damn that voice of Axel's, did it have to be so suggestive? The blond huffed and hurried over to start getting the table's drinks ready.

"Are you ever going to stop playing around?" Zexion's frowning voice – he was just that much of a prick that his voice frowned for him- caught the flaming hair's attention.

"Why would I stop now? Demyx was a nice piece of ass growing up, I'd like to at least see how he matured." Green eyes were already sparked, and Zexion could only look off, not liking the situation.

"He's probably just _gorgeous_." Marly nodded, setting the menu that'd been practically in front of his face down. "He always had such _stamina_ and pride, there's no way he's a pound over the average weight."

"And since he moved, he's probably single." Axel nodded, smirking as he watched the shortest in the group get uncomfortable.

"Long distance relationships have a tendency to _exist_ nowadays. You know, technology." Zexion muttered. "Either way, don't you think you should at least make sure the guy even wants anything to do with you before you picture him naked? You pissed him off a lot last time he visited."

"Axel pisses Demyx off every time he visits." Saix snickered. "Every damn day of his life since we were kids."

"Yeah, well things are different now." An elbow moved to thump the other in the chest, only getting a growl and a nasty threat about someone's taser going up another's ass. Even better, the conversation was cut short as Roxas returned to set drinks out.

"Food's going to take awhile guys, Xigbar's having a fit." He apologized, wincing as the loud disaster from the kitchen could be heard.

"What the Hell's he going on about?" Cobalt eyes seethed from his spot.

"Oh, you know what hun, that's fine. I've lost my appetite for food, I think I'm going to head out." The pink haired senior smiled and pushed his chair back, leaving some munny on the table. "Just in case these guys try and run out on you or come up short." He winked before heading out.

"… I think I'll go to. No offense or anything to you Roxas, I just don't feel comfortable right now." The slate haired looked ruffled as he handed over a bit more munny as if to serve a tip. "…. Be careful."

"Booo! C'mon you guys!" Axel frowned at the two as they left, one out of lust for sin, one out of sheer discomfort of talking about an old friend.

"…What were you guys talking about?" the sophomore questioned the juniors curiously, only getting shrugs in return.

**+-Suicide is Painless-+**

"_I dream about being a singer,_

_I waited for my big break._

_I was going to perform in theaters,_

_But people 'booed; and said I was fake._

_ Alone I strum my best tune,_

_I can hear them shouting 'more!'_

_Let the melody fill up inside you;_

_My sitar, you will adore!_

_ Come sing with me._

_Come dance with me._

_The music gets better_

_As I pluck every letter _

_From A through G._

_ If your body starts to sway,_

_Get up and dance anyway._

_There is no gloating,_

_Your feet are floating,_

_Come jam with me._

_ My music will make you happy,_

_You'll sing with no control._

_My melody isn't crappy._

_Buddy, you're on a roll._

_ Don't stop your feet from tapping,_

_There is no debate. _

_Don't stop your fingers from snapping,_

_Admit it,_

_This song is great!_

_ So, sing with me._

_Come dance with me._

_No need to suppress it,_

_Just live and express it,_

_Don't you agree?_

_ This stuff can't be learned from a book,_

_My rock'n sitar's off the hook!_

_There is no trouble,_

_Demyx on the double!_

_ Come sing with me!_

_Come dance with me!_

_There's no need to fear,_

_Everything's all clear,_

_I'll rock happily!_

_ If there's more to say,_

_Let's rock all day,_

_I'll admit it,_

_Even you go the spirit,_

_Come jam with me!_

_ I can play toot,_

_Pitch, soft or sharp,_

_Wood, drum and bass,_

_Watch me pluck at this harp,_

_I'll trumpet this brass,_

_I'll perform any club,_

_Jazz, Rock Blue and Soul,_

_Flamenco and ballet_

_Let's Latin and swing,_

_This is what it's all about,_

_Let's class and ring!_

_Fast, loud or flat,_

_Rap, pop, or skittle-ly scat_

_There's millions of music's I _

_Know!_

_ Come sing with me,_

_Come dance with me!_

_No need for pitch perfect key!_

_Let's jam my melody,_

_It's easy as one, two, three._

_We can start our own band_

_Hear them shout across the land._

_ Just lend me your ear,_

_If you can hear,_

_Come sing with me_

_Wipe away your tear,_

_Your frown will disappear_

_Come dance with me._

_My music is dear,_

_Your smile will appear._

_ Dance like the water,_

_It's only getting hotter,_

_Hear the roaring crowd cheer,_

_We will jam on for years,_

_Come jam with me!_

_*AN1_

**+-Suicide is Painless-+**

Ventus snapped up from his sleep, eyes quickly covered by his hand as the sunlight threatened to blind him. The blond sighed as he heard the familiar melody leaking into his room, and he jumped to his feet.

He really would have preferred to have stayed asleep. At seventeen, most of the kids his age would be off enjoying their weekend by harassing others in the middle of the life in Twilight Town. However, Ventus was a college student, and Saturdays were his 'fuck the world, I'm going to bed' days. Unfortunately, their new tenant had other plans.

"Demyx, please, for the love of all that is holy…" the blond groaned as the familiar tune of 'under the sea' played. The blond sighed heavily before forcing himself to his feet, out the door, and down the stairs in his lazy-boy boxers and overly large black sleeved white shirt. "_Demyx_."

The taller blond was on the couch, strumming his sitar and singing unfamiliar lyrics to a song that only sounded good when being sung by Hamilton Camp.

"Oh hey Ven, you're up!" the darker blond beamed. "Haven't seen you in forever!"

"…. Please, Demyx, I'll help you unpack, or make you food, or _anything_, just… I need to _sleep_." Big blue eyes glanced at the sitar. "…The garage is soundproof…"

**+-Suicide is Painless-+**

** ElusiveIllusions: I'll update when you do! xD No, seriously, thank you! :3**

** Apple-Cola: Thank you for actually reading this and leaving a review, I get worried when not too many people seem interested, but yes, updates to come!**

**The song goes to the beat of 'Under the Sea', and the lyrics are written by AncientWisdom on dA.**

**For everyone else: For the love of gawd, please review! I've noticed activity on here for people adding, but is it too much for you to review?**

**Vivacia18, our Beta,'s review: g**reat second chapter love, with a definite 'slice-of-life' feel, but still maintaining your own personal flair. I particularly enjoyed the banter with Axel's group in the restaraunt; it was witty, a bit sharp, and with just the right amount of dirt. Let's just say Roxas isn't the only one crushing on Axel right now...3 I also very much feel Ven's pain about wanting sleep with a roomie who's into music waaaay to early in the morning...ugh, bad flashbacks-_- Overall, a very real, down-to-earth chapter introducing everyone and their relationships, laying a good foundation for the future.


	4. I Realized and I Can See

"**Suicide is Painless"**

**Chapter 3: "I Realized and I Can See."**

**+-+Suicide is Painless-+-**

"Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen…" Aquamarine eyes stared at the problem in front of him, finding a flaw and circling it.

"Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three…" The next problem was circled as well, a finger tapping against the table in slight annoyance.

"Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight…" The sound of the ball hitting against skin and bone was getting quicker, and louder.

"Thirty-one, thirty-two-"

"Sora!" The brunette jumped, the black and white patterned ball falling to the floor, first bouncing, then rolling away. The younger flashed a guilty grin, rubbing the back of his head as the older moved the marked paper forward.

"Don't give me that look. You know, if you kept track of your work as well as you play, I wouldn't have to check it." Riku sighed, just happy the other was sitting back down at the small table.

"If you cleaned up after yourself as often as you throw a punch, you wouldn't need me to clean your place, and you wouldn't need to check my work in trade." Sora stuck his tongue out childishly. "How'd I get this wrong?"

"Well, you didn't do it right, so it's wrong." Riku shrugged, leaning back in his seat.

"But I divided right!"

"You divide the fraction and x."

Sora's dramatic sigh and unnecessary head-desk just made the silver haired smile, eyes rolling. "Sora."

"I know, I know." He propped his head up with his free hand and started looking over the marked problems.

"Hey, you going to Kairi's next weekend?" Riku attempted to cheer him up, standing to get something from the fridge himself.

"Depends."

"On?"

"If you win or not."

The older frowned, setting one of the drinks in front of the brunette. "… Not exactly the way I wanted to celebrate. Don't get me wrong, I love drunk, rambunctious crowds doing it all over the place as much as the next guy…"

"Oh, I meant I may if you lose. I was thinking we could do something else if you _didn't_ get the shit beat out of you." Cerulean eyes looked up coyly, causing the boxer to shiver.

"Guess I better win then."

"Just do your best, don't get a black eye or anything. They're really not attractive. Here, better?"

The silver haired moved to look over the worksheet. "Much. Now pack up, I don't want all of your shit around if my brother comes back."

With an exasperated sigh Sora forced himself up, heading to the larger of the bedrooms. "Does it ever seem weird we still sleep over like we're ten?"

"What do you mean?" The apartment wasn't too big; they only had to raise their voice a bit to be heard across the entire flat.

"I dunno. Roxas pointed it out yesterday. Apparently, I should have clothes over here or something? Not to mention, me staying over hasn't really changed…" Sora came back out, duffle bag filled back up before sprawling across the couch.

"And what would Roxas know about a relationship?" Seafoam eyes narrowed. " '_A mature relationship isn't based on sex'_." He did his best to copy Cloud's voice. "Why, is there a problem?"

"No, just wondering if it was weird." Sora smiled when the long haired moved into the living room.

"Good. Get your shoes on, I'm too lazy to cook tonight, we're going out."

"Finally!"

**+Suicide is Painless+**

"You want to give me a tip on how to be popular?" Xion's voice snatched the blond's attention from dozing, practically making him fall off the chair.

"Popular? Um, we do go to the same school, right?" Roxas stared up blankly at her, glad it wasn't Xigbar who'd caught him sleeping.

"You, my friend, are being asked for specifically by three tables."

"What? Why?" Roxas groaned as he got up. "I just wanted a few minutes…"

"Bad, right?" She followed closely, grabbing a few spare menus.

"My cousin wound up keeping me up. He was watching some horror channel downstairs last night and it was all I could hear. Sora was at Rikus, and god knows where Ven was; I don't think mom or dad even heard it." He shook his head and took the menus gratefully, going to the tables his co-worker had pointed out. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

He could see Hayner, Pence and Olette at their booth they went to when Roxas was usually off work; at the far end of the area were Kairi, Selphie and Tidus, and in front of him…

"Nice to see you too." Riku smirked lightly, comfortable on his side of the booth.

"I fucking hate you."

"I know."

"You too Sora."

"What did I do?" The brunette frowned, breaking it with a smile when he couldn't help it. "Aw, we had to visit you at work Rox, what's family for?"

Why did _everyone_ always feel the need to come here when he was working?

**+Suicide is Painless+**

_Guest:__**So, are you settling in well?**_

_Melodic Nocturne:__** Kind of. I miss Atlantica.**_

_Guest:__** It's only been two days. Give it time.**_

_Guest:__** You said you had friends out there.**_

_Melodic Nocturne:__** I do, just haven't met w/ any yet.**_

_Guest: __**You should. I'm sure they miss you.**_

_Melodic Nocturne:__** Hey, when r u going 2 actually add 2 ur bio? How will I ever no u frm creepers?**_

_Guest:__** Must I?**_

_Melodic Nocturne:__** Eventually! It would be nice! R u THAT shy?**_

_Guest:__** A little.**_

_Melodic Nocturne:__** Am I scary?**_

_Guest:__** No.**_

_Guest:__** You're actually rather nice, easy to talk to.**_

_Melodic Nocturne:__** Ur so confusing. Fine, b that way : p**_

_Guest:__** Sorry?**_

_Melodic Nocturne:__** It's fine. G2G, food time. Talk 2 u l8r?**_

_Guest:__** I'll keep the chat box open and wait. I should eat something too.**_

_Melodic Nocturn:__** Me 2! GO EAT!**_

Demyx smiled and minimized the chat window, rolling out of bed and mentally kicking himself. He remembered starting the blog up as an Anon. Member himself; no name, no picture, and just writing and random lyricless music were the only things ever posted. No one ever really talked to him unless it was a 'cheer up' or 'nice song!'. Then one day he got a message that actually mattered, something that addressed nearly every 'depressing' post he'd ever made and asked what was so bad in his life. Usually, he'd just ignore comments like that, but he needed to explode at _someone_, so why not at a complete stranger?

He had regretted his vent soon after hitting 'send' and paid more attention to his inbox the following days more than ever. It took three days to get a chat invite by 'Guest'. He tried to click on the username just to find a blank blog; no name, pictures, posts, information on where they lived… no sign of the user who actually managed to get their username to be the original 'Guest'.__ It was weird but 'Guest' became the only person he talked to so openly, and he didn't have a name or face… whereas Demyx's had been put up soon after gaining the internet friend. His entire blog became more open and friendly and random, even saying he lived in Atlantica…

The blond didn't stay in the kitchen for dinner. Roxas was at work, Sora was out with his friends, and it was awkward to stay at such a big table with Ven, Cloud and Leon. Neither of them said anything as he grabbed his plate and went back into his room, which was shamed him because he had liked their family dinner the other night.

He didn't bother opening the chat, 'Guest' should be eating. However, he nearly dropped his plate when a noise told him to check his email.

Xl-roze :

Hey sexy,

Heard you were back in town, when do I get to see ya again?

-Axel

….That one, however, he would be ignoring.

**+Suicide is Painless+**

It was one of those things that made you want to stand up and squish yourself between your two best friends, and she wasn't thinking about the horror movie. Okay, honestly, she was easily terrified by slasher films, Kairi believed it was too realistic for a bored psychopath to use his genius to trap bad fathers or loose women in a room with a saw in one hand and an auto-release button in the other, legs chained to a contraption hovering over acid… Saw movies were fucking torturous and she would love to have someone telling her right now that everything was okay, or that it's okay because it was funny, or _anything_ to get her mind to relax- it would be nice! But no – somehow she was at the end of the row, stairs on her right and Riku comforting Sora on her left. In front of her was Selphie and Tidus, and behind her was Wakka. Who knew a 3D gore movie would be so crowded they wouldn't all be able to sit together? Oh wait, she did, but no one wanted to go earlier to save seats because nobody wanted to watch the previews.

"Shit!" The red head jumped when Wakka leaned over to tap her shoulder. "_What?!_ What do you want?" She hissed, turning to him.

"Whoa, easy Kai. Wanna get popcorn with me? You look like you need a break."

Like Hell she was saying no. Quickly, she hurried after the ginger haired and out of the theater with her heart travelling faster than light. "Who's idea was this again? We have class tomorrow!"

"At least it's not the midnight showing." Wakka snickered, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulders. "Why'd you come if you're scared?"

"Better than being home alone, knowing all your friends are out?" She shrugged, following him and pulling munny out.

"I guess that counts. Hey, if you wanna, we can see if Riku and Sora can scoot down. I'll protect ya."

"Gee, thanks, my hero." Blue eyes rolled, frowning when she realized the older was holding both of their drinks and hinted for her to grab the bucket of popcorn – she hadn't given her share to him. "I could have paid for my own things."

"Whoops. Oh, will you ever forgive me?" Sarcasm was too popular in the group of friends.

"Whatever, thanks." She snatched her drink away, taking the lead back to the theater room. "Be prepared to hear either Riku and Sora sucking face, or Sora freaking out."

"Eh, I've heard worse things."

"Didn't need to know!" Kairi hissed, pushing the door open to the darkened film, the sound of screams echoing around and engulfing them. Ah, bittersweet horror films.

**-+-Suicide is Painless-+-**

** SpiritualWriterXx: **** Believe it or not, I actually wound up cutting some words from the original parody because of how wordy it was. It's still long, I know. And I'm glad you like it so far because there hasn't been a lot of feeback. Don't worry about Riku~**

** Raayy1:**** Haha, I know what you mean; reviews are hard for me too. Sometimes so I'm assuming that's the reason there aren't many. However, I really do thank you for trying, and I think your review was awesome!**

**And don't worry guys, plot in the next chapter; this isn't plotless. Blame school for the late updates.**

"**It was fun getting to see a normal day from a variety of characters points of view in this chapter, and we got some nice cameos of characters that otherwise usually remain in the background. I also really enjoyed the interplay between Sora and Riku; it's a nice, sweet take on their romantic relationship. It was also nice to hear from Kairi; I don't think that girl gets enough love from KH fans. And of course seeing a little more of Demyx always puts a cheshire grin on my face^^"**

**-Vivacia18**


	5. It Brings on Many Changes

"**Suicide is Painless"**

**Chapter 4: "It Brings on Many Changes."**

**+-+Suicide is Painless-+-**

_**"If you don't hurry up, I will go up there, drag you into the van, and we will gang-rape you!"**_ It was probably the most interesting way to be woken up…

"_Vanitas!"_

"What? Don't worry; we'll wait 'till we drop Aqua out of the car!" Demyx groaned as he turned on his side, climbing past the hazy fog clouding his mind to glance at the clock. It was only five in the morning, and he was not mentally prepared for the yelling yet.

"Damn it Ven, hurry up already!"

"Stop yelling, you'll wake someone up!"

The blond hated being that someone. Growling, he climbed out of bed and wrapped the blanket around him. He managed to stomp angrily past the kitchen and into the hall, then abruptly stopped, surprised by the lights that were suddenly turned on.

"Ventu-!"

"Shut up!" Demyx hissed, watching as his oldest cousin hurried down the stairs, completely ready. For a moment though, he was really confused; he could have sworn that it had been Sora standing in front of him until he realized this person was… well, taller and darker.

"Oh shit, sorry Demyx. I forgot to warn you-"

"_Excuse_ me?" The unknown man cut Ven off, shoving him out of the way to stand in front of the messy haired new face.

"Vanitas!" The younger pulled the dark haired back, knowing that it could end rather badly. "C'mon, just go wait in the car, I'll be right out!"

Demyx shivered at the bright amber eyes glaring at him, pulling his blanket closer to him and let out a small sigh of relief when the door slammed shut. Ventus was hurrying about, grabbing his bag and jacket. "Um… who was that guy?"

"Er, Vanitus. He's…. a friend." The blond frowned, slipping into the sleeves. "Anyway, he usually drives me and some other friends to class on Monday and Wednesday mornings. He's loud and keeps getting into the house somehow so Cloud and Leon usually just sleep through him now. Sorry about that Demyx, I meant to tell you."

"Ugh, it's okay… Anything else I should know about?" He stifled a yawn, wondering why Ven had been so awkward about saying this weird guy was a friend.

"If I'm correct, Olette should be coming by to get Roxas in an hour. If that's too early for you I know Riku will probably come get Sora an hour before your school starts." Ven was rummaging through his pocket, huffing when he had to hurry to the kitchen for some type of lunch item. "I'll leave a note for Sora to wake you up when he's up?" He offered, the teen more concerned about the impatient driver honking the horn outside.

"Thanks… I can write it. You better go," Demyx snickered, rubbing his eyes. The older gave a quick nod and the new house member quickly penned a post-it note to stick to the fridge before hurrying back to the warmth of his room.

He never heard Roxas leaving, or Leon getting ready for work and going through the kitchen and garage. He did finally snap up when a sudden weight landed on him, knocking the wind from his lungs.

"Come on Demyx, up!" Sora's voice was airy like he'd just run a mile. "Riku's gonna be here in ten minutes!"

Well that got him up. "Fuck! Let me up, move!" Sora sprinted from the room, nearly running into Cloud in the kitchen before Demyx could hear him pounding up the stairs to get dressed.

He himself was up in seconds, throwing clothes off and on so quickly he almost forgot to grab socks. He winced when the thick cotton sweater rubbed against his arms until he pulled the thinner long sleeves down beneath the other layer. He could hear the doorbell ring and Cloud answer by the time he grabbed his schedule and bag, stuffing his laptop into the pack as he ran into the hall. Sora's footsteps were hurrying down at the same time, stumbling and falling into his 'mothers' back.

"Aw, I haven't seen Riku since he was a little kid!" Demyx beamed at the teen in the open doorway.

"I'm only a year younger than you!"

"Yeah, but you were shorter when you were eight!"

"I'm still shorter, just get in the car." Riku shook his head, ignoring the snickering that came from Sora. The brunette mumbled a farewell to Cloud before pushing Demyx out of the house and into the silver truck waiting for them.

"Your brothers not with you, Riku?" Sora smiled, hopping into the front seat and leaving Demyx to climb awkwardly into the back.

"No, he's doing tutoring in the mornings this week, poor bastard. Or so he says." He started the car and turned around to give a small smile to Demyx. As if to take the hint, Sora climbed over his seat to sit with him so he wasn't alone. The blond noticed that more than likely this wasn't normal of his cousin, seeing the odd look on Riku's face. "You guys sleep alright?"

"Ven's stupid friends woke me up for a bit." Sora grumbled, leaning back in the seat. "Though I went back to sleep after he shut up."

**+Suicide is Painless+**

When they first showed up to the school, the silver haired driver wound up saying his quick good-byes and good-lucks before heading straight off to the gym. They still had fifteen minutes until school started, but apparently the first free period took place in the large building for some of the sport meetings.

"So, does that mean they don't have to do gym class then if they're already doing that?"

"Nope, we're not that lucky," Sora smirked. "Alright, so there's a block system for the lower two classes, but not so much as one for the upper two. Lemme see your schedule." The blond managed to dig the paper out and hand it over, watching the bright blue eyes go over the paper rather rapidly. "Did you put journalism as an elective?"

"Yeah, I was on the writing staff at my other school," Demyx smiled sheepishly.

"Well, that's your free period then. You'll head there first. I don't know anyone else who has that though, but I can show you where it is since it's near my English class. It looks like you have Chemistry with Riku and Roxas after that though… And you have a math class with me!" So much for Roxas' 'no mercy' theory. "I don't really know where the rest of these classes are though…"

"It's okay Sora, I can figure it out." The older shrugged. "Can't be too hard." He winced when he looked up at the school building. "… The school's not _that_ much bigger then my old one…"

Sora snickered and led him inside, trying to explain how lucky Demyx was that he wasn't on the blocking system. Freshmen and sophomore classes were mostly planned for them, excluding the free periods that were planned around their choice of sports club – if so chosen – and a few electives. They seemed to have very predictable schedules; they were either in one class or the other during a certain period. Upperclassmen mostly got to pick their own times…

"We don't have the same lunch time though." The brunette frowned again. "Guess you'll have to make your own friends Demyx."

"What's that supposed to mean, I'm friendly!" The junior pouted, crossing his arms as he looked around the hall. So, here's where his Journalism and English class would be… It was probably the farthest from the center of the school, which meant he'd be far from the cafeteria by the time lunch actually came.

"Try not to be too friendly." The two jumped, not realizing they weren't in the hall alone. Demyx shifted awkwardly when he recognized the person; it was really hard to forget azure hair on someone. "I didn't think you'd actually show up early."

"Saïx!" Before Sora could even try and remember who the person was, Demyx was gone from his side and literally had his arms wrapped around the taller's neck. "Wow, it's been forever since I've seen you!"

"Demyx…" Bright amber eyes rolled as he made an attempt to pry the younger teen off. "Alright, I miss you too, off! I need to breathe!"

The brunet winced as his cousin was finally shoved off, the pale haired trying to catch his breath. "Um… I'm going to go find Kairi, okay? Have fun!" He took the opportunity to take off before things got awkward. 

"Jeez, the vice grip wasn't necessary," the taller of the two huffed, leaning against the wall.

"It's just been a long time!" The younger beamed, taking a spot next to him. "Thanks for letting me know about the journalism class by the way. I didn't think you were really taking it, but it's always nice to see a friendly face."

"Well, it's something Axel wouldn't take, and a little away-time from the pyro is always healthy," the long haired smirked.

"Why do you think I moved so willingly?" Demyx said playfully. "… I really missed you guys though."

"A few more visits wouldn't have killed you. Though, can't say I blame you since hormones hit the group like a brick wall."

"Gah, don't remind me. Axel already started flirting via email." The dark blond shook his head. "I don't think he shared the address with Marluxia though, so that's the only reason I've been left relatively alone."

"Don't get too used to that." Saïx moved off the wall just as the bell overhead rang out and the door next to him opened.

**+Suicide is Painless+**

He wasn't sure what to think of the first four periods. His friend had pointed him in the right direction where, as told, he wound up meeting Riku and Roxas for Chemistry; he took full advantage of this, sitting between them quickly when he spotted a wave of familiar red hair. He swore that every time those bright green eyes looked back at him, Roxas was the one blushing. About halfway through the class, Demyx just took to turning to Riku every time he saw Axel shift to glance; the silver haired didn't seem to mind at all.

Sora was the one who went to meet the blond after class so he was led to the 'Humanities Hall', a separate building for the arts. Demyx sat in the back of his music class until instructed to show his abilities on a few instruments. Though his strong point was strings, he was told he'd get a one-on-one with the instructor when there was time tomorrow. It was disappointing, but not something he couldn't live with.

He wasn't alone for his English class though; while he took to one of the open front seats so he could try and catch up, he couldn't help but wince at feeling the predatory smirk from the back row where his much avoided lost friend was sitting. He wasn't going to get out of meeting this time. So, he watched the clock ticking away, debating on if this was fate or just a cruel prank. He'd done a really good job at avoiding his rejected best friend.

It was a stupid reason when he really thought about it. Okay, it was a stupid reason _at first_. Axel would still be a great friend if he had just taken the 'no' and left their friends-not-boyfriends relationship at that. The constant asking had been annoying, but he could have forgiven that too. The sexual harassment… not so much.

"Hey Demyx." The blond nearly jumped out of his skin, looking up quickly to see the smirking teen. Damn he, he smiled like a fucking predator too! Cerulean eyes quickly looked around to find that the bell must have rung; almost all of the other students were gone!

"… Hey Axel." The younger smiled awkwardly, pushing his chair back as he stood and grabbed his bag. "Um… I'm gonna go to lunch now." The taller was blocking his path out of the row! "…Move."

"You're going to get lost." The red haired smiled, shifting aside. "Come on, follow me. You can come sit with us." 'Us'. Marluxia, Saïx, and Axel. Maybe more; his friends had always been rather close-knit but he was sure they'd branched out since his last visit four years ago. He didn't get in a proper answer before Axel basically started _dragging_ him.

"I don't remember agreeing!" Demyx tried to pry his wrist free, finding that a harder task than when they were younger.

"Why, who else were you going to sit with?"

"I don't mind being alone!" he huffed, tugging himself away just to find Axel's grip was on his sweater too. "Damn it Axel!"

The older just chuckled, easily getting the blond to follow him down the steps to the cafeteria. This really was unfair; some sneak attack or something! Sighing, Demyx admitted to himself that he'd have wound up with the group anyway; he really didn't make a whole lot of friends.

"Oh my, he really is all grown up now." Demyx smiled awkwardly as Axel sat them at an almost full table. He smiled nervously at the four sets of blue eyes looking at him; he only knew one of them were Marluxia, though he'd dyed his hair… It looked nice? "Long time no see."

"Hey Marluxia." He shifted in his seat, going through his bag for money. The line was already long, but waiting in it would take up a good amount of time. Four years was a long time being separated from people you were sure you weren't going to talk to again.

"You're not heading for the line, are you dear? The food's not worth the time." The pink haired chuckled and handed a lunch bag over. It was horribly familiar from when he actually used to live in Twilight Town. Marluxia had always packed something extra for Demyx when they'd been in grade school. "I figured with the move and all," he shrugged in response to the questioning look. The blond took the bag with a quiet 'thanks'.

"Damn, it's like he's shell shocked or somethin'." Axel thumped his hand against the smaller's back. "He's not usually so quiet."

"Better than being completely obnoxious like you." Demyx stole a glance at the platinum blond next to Marluxia. She seemed focused on her nails, filing them perfectly so they were sharp. He'd never even seen her before. "How rude too, he doesn't have to sit here if he's just going to clam up!"

"I'm Demyx." He said quickly, holding a hand out to her with a smile.

"…Cute." She glared him down, the girl mentally forcing him back into his seat.

"That's Larxene." The blond found himself turning to Saïx, who seemed mellow as ever. "Lexaeus, and Zexion." He glanced at the silent two. It creeped him out, kind of, how the two were just _staring_ at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" He felt slightly panicked, wiping away at the corner of his mouth though he hadn't even eaten yet. The larger one, Lexaeus, simply shook his head and went back to eating. Zexion, however, just kept at it. "… Knock it off!" He snapped, startling the shorter, who immediately went back to his book. Some of the other people at the table just started laughing and quickly jumped into a conversation they must have been having earlier. Still, even as Demyx started pulling out the sandwich and Twinkie Marluxia had brought him, he couldn't help but still feel the cobalt eyes on him. _'Why the hell does he keep staring at me?!'_

**+Suicide is Painless+**

Algebra II with Sora made him feel slightly awkward. Walking into the class, he could tell most of the others were all sophomores. He'd never really been good at math, much like his youngest cousin. Throughout the whole lesson, Demyx spent his time trying to catch up while looking over Sora's not-so-neat notes.

"Don't worry Demyx, Riku's been helping me out. Maybe he can help you too?" The brunet offered, leading him to the gym before heading off to his own lunch period.

He felt more at ease; his class had gotten a substitute that day, how lucky was he? Demyx had forgotten his gym clothes at home just as a few others had since washing them over the weekend. So he found himself on the bleachers where at least half of the class was taking advantage of a sub.

"Having fun Demy?" Axel smirked, plopping down next to him.

"I guess so. Long day, lots to catch up on." Demyx felt himself relax once he saw their blue haired friend sit on the bench above them. "It's not bad. I mean, I guess I even missed you a little, Axel." His smile was rather meek, but he wanted to be honest.

"Hey, I've done a lot of growing up since we last saw ya!" Demyx tried to ignore Saïx's snort of disbelief. "Shuddap you!"

"Oh right. Demyx, did we tell you Axel's the school's heartbreaker?" The older sounded bored, but he smirked when he saw the youngest shift away from the red head.

"Did I tell ya Saïx is dating a teacher?" Revenge was so bitter.

"You _what_?"

"Quiet Axel!"

"Yeah, you know why Saï's in Journalism, right?"

"I said be quiet!"

Blue eyes widened as the two started wrestling among the bleachers, each eager to either prove themselves to their friend, or to shut the other the fuck up. Still, after a few moments, Demyx wasn't even really paying attention. He shivered when he was sure he felt someone watching them. Cerulean eyes started skimming the gymnasium floor where other students were either walking or playing with the basket balls or footballs. Eyes averted quickly when he realized they were meeting the cool gaze of the junior he had met earlier, just openly staring at him again from across the room!

"Hey guys, what's that Zexion guys story?" He pouting, watching as the two behind him actually settled down at the change of subject.

"Zexion?" Axel didn't seem too happy that's where the conversation was going though. "I dunno, don't know too much."

"He lives with his little brother over on Twilight Street in some small apartment. He keeps to himself a lot, only thing I really know is he's some beta tester or something for one the microblogging sites."

"Whoa, no kidding?" Axel certainly seemed surprised.

"Don't you ever pay attention?!" The pale haired growled in annoyance, shaking his head.

"Which one?"

"Never said."

**+Suicide is Painless+**

"-and he was in my European History class too. He just keeps _looking_ at me, but he won't say anything! I wanted to go say hi to him, but he just makes me nervous!" Sora chuckled as he walked with his cousin home; Roxas had gotten a ride to work and Demyx never asked where Riku was.

"Jeez, that is creepy. Who is he?"

"Axel said his name, but I don't remember… he kinda freaked me out enough, it just plopped outta my head." He shrugged, frowning. "I remembered it for a bit, but… oh well." He blond jumped when he felt his phone go off. Half a block away from his new home and there was already an email saying 'Guest' was online and waiting.

**-+-Suicide is Painless-+-**

**ElusiveIllusions:**** I don't understand why people hate Kairi, Namin'e and Xion. There's nothing wrong with **_**any**_** of the girls. Except Aqua. And even then, I will not take my personal anger out on any of the female characters.**

**Raayy1:**** Oh noes, no stabbing please! I can'ts tells yets.**

**More plot and character randomness to come; please keep your patience. Also, please review. It's hard to continue when there's little motivation coming in…**

"**A fun chapter love, I really enjoyed being introduced to all of these characters! Just a nice light chapter, nothing too in-depth, but it was enjoyable all the same. I do not envy having Vanitas being the house wake-up call at 5am though...I would invest in some heavy duty earplugs if I was Demyx. "**

**-Vivacia18**


End file.
